1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of coating an open weave and, more particularly, to a method of coating a carpet backing with a latex material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,085 discloses a coating process wherein the liquid coating material contained in a fountain is picked up by an applicator roll. A doctor member 15 serves to regulate the amount of lacquer upon the applicator roll and appears to rotate in the opposite direction of that of the applicator roll. The patent also discloses that where the doctor roll was traveling at about 50% of the speed of the applicator roll the ridges and flow lines on the applicator roll would disappear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,782 discloses the concept of utilizing doctor rollers to regulate the thickness of a coating as it is applied to the coating roller. The patent indicates that in the standard type of varnishing machine, the coating roller runs at the same surface speed as that of the paper on the cylinder and that the doctor roller runs at approximately half the speed.